<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightingale by ChaosCretin527</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980528">Nightingale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCretin527/pseuds/ChaosCretin527'>ChaosCretin527</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Codenames, Gay, Lesbian Character, Mafia AU, Mom Sans, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Sans (Undertale), Protective Chara (Undertale), Soft Chara (Undertale), Weapons, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCretin527/pseuds/ChaosCretin527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Comic clan, lead by Sans now that Gaster is too old to lead, runs the Nightingale Line, a successful railroad company, by day. At night, they don their alter egos as the Silver Talons, a terrifying gang with two intentions in life: Trust no one and take out their rivals: The Nightstalkers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tree Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chara doesn’t know how to feel about the redhead in the tree</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I took off running as Puns sounded the distress call. Thank God I know our backyard inside and out.</p><p>"Chara, what-"</p><p>"Intruder alert!" I called over my shoulder in response to my mom's interrupted question. I could tell by the footsteps that followed that he was following my lead.</p><p>I caught sight of Puns running towards the woods behind the house. I turned sharply to follow him as I started scanning for the source of distress.</p><p>Puns skidded to a halt in front of a tall tree. I stopped in my tracks and felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately drew my gun and followed Puns's gaze up the tree.</p><p>A scared looking red-headed teenager was sitting about halfway up, clinging to the branch above her. I cocked my gun and switched off the safety, intending to fire.</p><p>"Who are you and what are you doing on our property?" I demanded, hell-bent on shooting if I got a half-assed reply.</p><p>"Don't shoot! I was running from a group of those god awful dogs and I panicked!"</p><p>Behind me, Mom groaned. We knew those little white dogs too well.</p><p>"You're not from around here are you?" Mom called. I slowly brought my finger to the trigger only for him to push my hands down. I looked at him in bewilderment.</p><p>"What the hell, mom? She's an intruder on our property and you DON'T want me to shoot?!"</p><p>"She's not an intruder Raven. You heard her. She was running from the stupid dogs."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Don't shoot. That's an order."</p><p>I grumbled but did as I was told. "Yes sir".</p><p>Mom looked up at the red-head again. "Can you get down from there?"</p><p>"I think so.."</p><p>Mom sighed and looked to me. But when he saw the gun still clenched in my hand he quickly turned to Puns instead.</p><p>"Alright Finch go on up"</p><p>"Copy that, Eagle"</p><p>As Puns prepared to climb a mess of sweater and red hair hit the ground in front of me.</p><p>"....Nevermind Finch. Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yep". The girl stood up. Now I could get a good look at her. She was average weight and height but her hair came down to almost her waist. I thought about pointing the leaves and sticks in her hair but ultimately decided not to. She wore a dark gray sweater with a strange purple blob creature on it and black jeans and shoes. She had thin glasses and strangely narrow eyes. I nodded, pleased to see nothing too out of the ordinary other than the eyes.</p><p>I drew my gun again. "What do you want done with her Eagle?" I said, snapping back to reality. Puns reached for the small white knife he kept in his pocket. I kept my gun cocked and aimed. Ready to fire as soon as I was ordered to.</p><p>"Weapons down, both of you" Mom said with a sigh. He reached out and shoved my head forward. "I swear Raven you're ready to fight at any moment. Finch, you've got to stop following her lead."</p><p>Puns and I looked at each other and slowly lowered our weapons.</p><p>"You armed?" Mom asked addressing tree girl again.</p><p>She raised her hands in the air in what I assumed was surrender. "Nope"</p><p>"Too casual" I said, clicking my tongue.</p><p>"Pat her down, Finch" Mom ordered. He knew I wouldn't give it up until I knew for sure.</p><p>Puns stepped forward with an audible sigh. "Arms and legs spread out. Stand still and this'll be over fast". He deadpanned. Tree girl assumed the position. Puns ran his hands down her arms, legs, and torso. She looked disturbed but didn't try to stop him. He felt her pockets and shoes to see if she was hiding anything and then stood back. "She's clean, boss".</p><p>Mom nodded in satisfaction. "We take her to Owl, then. See what he makes of her".</p><p>"You're the boss" I grumbled, holstering my gun.</p><p>Mom tilted his head towards our house, which was nothing short of a mansion. "This way. Wait, hold on a sec. What's your name?"</p><p>The girl shrugged. "Folks call me Shitpost".</p><p>I blinked. This girl could not be serious.</p><p>"Is that actually your name?" Puns asked, clearly concerned.</p><p>"It's the only name I've ever known" Shitpost said with another shrug.</p><p>"Alright fair enough" Mom said. We had seen some weird shit in our line of work and he wasn't willing to question it I guess.</p><p>Mom started back to the house. Puns and I assumed our typical formation. I jammed my hands into my pockets and followed after mom, who stopped for a second and let me walk beside him instead of behind him. Shitpost walked behind the two of us. And Puns brought up the rear. When Azzy was with us the four of us would walk surrounding the newcomer, to ensure protection. But in front of and behind them was the next best thing.</p><p>I jumped up to the back door of the house and held it open for the others. As Puns passed me I stopped him.</p><p>"Can we really trust her?" I hissed.</p><p>Puns's look did not give me a clear answer. "That's for G to decide, kid".</p><p>I huffed and caught up with the group, Puns following close behind me. We made our way into the conference room, where Gaster, or G, was sitting with a computer open. He looked up at the sight of his son and closed the laptop.</p><p>"Hello Sans" He said warmly. He nodded to Puns and I with his usual warm smile. And then he caught sight of Shitpost. "A newcomer? At this time of year? We normally don't get people trying to join us until the spring."</p><p>"She was up a tree". I said, rolling my eyes.</p><p>Mom shot me a look before shoving Shitpost forward. "Father this is Uh. Shitpost. She was chased down by the dogs and ending up climbing a tree in our back woods to escape. I." Mom cleared the throat he didn't have. "I have reason to believe she is fit to join us but I wanted your input."</p><p>G stood to his full height. He was about 7 feet tall and very intimidating when you didn't know him. Or when he was angry. Shitpost's face fell slightly. I took a certain amount of pride in knowing that she was intimidated. </p><p>"You armed, girl?" He asked, squinting. Shitpost shook her head. </p><p>"Patted her down back at the forest, Owl." Puns spoke up with a short nod. </p><p>G returned the nod. "I expected nothing less from you, Finch." He said approvingly. His eyes drifted back to Shitpost, who was looking more and more nervous by the second. </p><p>We stood in respectful silence as G looked her over. Finally he shook his head. </p><p>"She's no fighter." He concluded. </p><p>The three of sighed. Me in relief and Puns and Mom in frustration.</p><p>"So what do we do with her, Dad?" Mom asked. "We can't just toss her back out, not now that she's seen inside." </p><p>G rounded on his son, who shrank back instantly. "Eagle, I'm surprised at you. I taught you to trust your own instinct when I stepped down and gave you reign of this clan. The fact that you came to me with this girl when you weren't sure if you could trust her tells me that you're doubting your instincts. Now tell me. No thinking about it, give me the first answer that comes to your head. Do you trust this girl to enter our home and learn who we are?" </p><p>"Yes" Mom said instinctively. </p><p>G's grin returned and he sat back down. "Then you never needed my help. But I was serious. She's no fighter. If you truly want my opinion, she's better off as a Protectorate."</p><p>"Finch, Raven, lead her to the Protectorates Wing." Mom said, launching back into his steady 'giving orders' voice.  Puns was by my side in an instant. "And educate her on the way." </p><p>"Yes sir" Puns responded, headed to the door. I remained in my spot. Mom nudged Shitpost towards the door and only once she was standing behind Puns did I follow. The three of us exited into the hallway. </p><p>As the two of us fell into step on either side of Shitpost our natural clan instincts took control. I had my prosthetic ear trained on the sounds of the house, listening for anything out of the ordinary. Puns was subtly but surely sweeping his eyes across the hall in front of us. </p><p>"He said you were supposed to educate me?" she spoke up as we made our way to the elevator. Yes our mansion has an elevator. </p><p>"Oh yeah. Where do we even start, Ch- Raven?"</p><p>"That's where we start. Our names." </p><p>"Oh yeah. You call each other bird names. Are those your actual na-"</p><p>"No." I cut her off. "Our family runs the Nightingale Railway Line. My brother, Jerrflowriel, is working at GCS today, otherwise he would have been there with us when we rescued you." I rambled off. </p><p>"What does that have to do with being called birds?"</p><p>"The Railway is our day job." Puns continued where I left off. "Our night job, so to speak, is running the most dangerous gang around these parts. The Silver Ta-"</p><p>"Talons?!" Shitpost said. It was closer to a squeak than words. </p><p>"You've heard of us." I said, keeping my tone low and even as I listened to the noises of the house. We stepped into the elevator. </p><p>"Yeah, no shit I've heard of you. You're the most dangerous  mafia in the country! You're even a shot above the Nightsta-"</p><p>"We don't say that name in here" Puns cut her off. "Chara, would you?"</p><p>I leaned across them both to press the button for the second floor, the Protectorates Wing. I had to do it because Puns doesn't have a fingerprint for the button to read, and the eye scanner is currently being reinstalled in our security system. </p><p>"Chara? But they've been calling you Raven"</p><p>"Codenames." I explained. "We all have bird codenames. Keeping with the Nightingale theme. We call each other by the codenames when we're around people we aren't sure we can trust. My real name is Chara. But in code, I'm Raven." </p><p>"Real name is Puns but I'm called Finch."</p><p>"And that other skeleton is Sans. Also called Eagle He's my mom. Adopted, obviously." I said, rolling my eyes to myself. The elevator doors opened and the three of us stepped out into another corridor. </p><p>The way our house is set up, the second and third floors are almost identical. Bedrooms, bathroom, living room, kitchen, all that shit. The difference was who lived where. </p><p>Puns, Mom, my brother Jerrflowriel, or Azzy as I call him, Gaster, and myself, we live on the third floor. The Residential Wing. We're a close-knit family, the five of us. </p><p>The second floor was home to our Protectorates. People who weren't in our family and weren't technically part of the gang, as they never did any of the criminal work. But they were under our protection, and thus lived with us. Currently we only had two and Shitpost would be our third. </p><p>"What about the big one?" Shitpost asked suddenly, breaking my train of thought. </p><p>"Oh. Gaster. Or, G, most of the time. My mom's father. He used to be the leader of the gang but he passed it onto my mom. He doesn't really go out on missions or patrols anymore. And he's Owl." I rattled off. </p><p>We stepped into the living room of this floor to find our two protectorates. Chara Dreemurr, sitting in an armchair with her headphones in as she read a comic book.  She was from the same timeline as Puns was, where Mom and I were from a different timeline. Their timeline went to shit while we were still underground and so far these two are the only ones we've tracked down. We promised Puns that if he ever tracks down anyone else from his timeline we'll take them on as Protectorates, no questions asked. </p><p>And then there was Dave, who was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV.  At first glanced he looked like an Asriel, but he was actually a demon that was using an Asriel's body as a vessel. Then the Asriel died, so now he's stuck. He was also associated with Puns, but we had no idea how. </p><p>"Hey we got company." Puns said, loud enough to prompt Dreemurr to take off her headphones. She and Dave both looked up as we herded Shitpost into the room. </p><p>"This is Shitpost. We found her in a tree. Mom wants to take her on so she's with you guys." I said, wanting to get this over with. </p><p>Dreemurr nodded and put her headphones back on. Dave nodded and looked Shitpost up and down. </p><p>"He didnt tell us which room to stick her in so just put her in one of the empty ones for now." Puns said. Dave nodded again and patted the space next to him. </p><p>"Shitpost, that's Dave. We call him Goose. And the girl with the headphones on is also named Chara, but you can call her Dreemurr. She don't mind. She's also called Duck." </p><p>Shitpost nodded, showing us she was processing. </p><p>"So what's your bird name?" Dave asked as Shitpost joined him on the couch. </p><p>"Oh shit, we forgot." </p><p>"I need a bird name?" </p><p>"Yeah. We all use the codenames." Puns explained. "Do you have a bird that you li-"</p><p>"Flamingo." </p><p>I blinked, not believing what I had heard. "I'm sorry what?"</p><p>"Flamingo. I wanna be flamingo." </p><p>I looked at Puns. Puns looked at me. </p><p>"Well we gotta run it by mom...." I started. </p><p>"But there's no reason he wouldn't approve it" Puns finished. "So you'll probably get it." </p><p>Shitpost's smile extended. She leaned back into the couch as Dave continued watching the TV. This time though, he seemed a little more distracted.</p><p>As Puns and I turned to head back to the elevator I whispered. "What the hell just happened?" </p><p>He shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WeaveTale is a roleplay I've been involved with with some internet friends for almost two years now. The characters and story have a much different dynamic than most Undertale stories. To any of you who know me from Storytime or Dead Giveaway, you will notice the similarities between the two Charas. However they are far from the same character. </p><p>Several weeks ago I got the idea to create a Mafia AU for our roleplay and the others seemed to love it. So they let me do my thing and now this monstrosity is here. I hope it is enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heart Beating Faster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chara is a gay and a good swimmer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I shivered as I walked into the kitchen. "Is the AC turned up to like a thousand?" I asked rhetorically. </p><p>G laughed from behind his laptop. "Heater broke. Muffet is coming over later to fix it. You suffer for now". </p><p>I rolled my eyes and found Mom's signature blue hoodie hanging on the back of the chair. I pulled it on and prepared to make myself an iced coffee. "Are Mom and Azzy both working at GCS today?" </p><p>"Yeah. Puns is down talking to Dave and Shitpost. Are you really making iced coffee when you just complained about it being cold?" G asked as I mixed my ingredients together. </p><p>"I'm gay" I responded, pouring my coffee into a travel mug and heading into the living room. </p><p>After checking my phone for updates and watching the news, I came to the conclusion that I had a free day. What to do, what to do. </p><p>I decided to take my coffee outside. I grabbed a pack of Pop-Tarts from the kitchen before I went out. I wasn't hungry but I knew if I didn't eat something Mom would start to worry. </p><p>I settled into the swing that hung off the giant maple tree in our backyard. I gently swung back and forth as I enjoyed my coffee and apple-cinnamon Pop-Tarts. </p><p>As I let the breeze rock me back and forth I caught sight of a girl in the woods behind our house. She appeared to be playing with some kind of bird. They darted behind the trees and I could hear her giggling. She was so small. I could tell that even from a distance. </p><p>I watched in gentle admiration as she climbed up a tree and laughed joyously as the bird landed next to her on the branch </p><p>My admiration turned to panic as she lost her balance and fell. Into the lake. </p><p>I fought off the wave of memories of my brother. I abandoned my breakfast and raced across the yard to our lake.  The bird, which I now saw was a crow, was flapping around frantically. </p><p>The girl thrashed violently in the water. She had drifted out to the middle by the time I reached her. I didn't think twice about jumping in after her. </p><p>I swam out as close to her as I could with her wild splashing. </p><p>"Hey, hey, hey calm down, you're okay" I said, fighting to keep my voice even. </p><p>Her panic turned to coughing. Great. She was choking. I forced myself to get closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling upwards into the Heimlich. She coughed up the water she had inhaled and I swam back to the shore with her in tow. </p><p>I let her breathe and calm herself down as I sat patiently next to her, wringing out my ponytail. Now I got a good look at her. She wore a bright orange sweater and had long black hair, almost as long as mine. I blinked as I felt my cheeks heating up. Was I blushing? </p><p>"Where am I?" She said through her coughs. </p><p>Despite not knowing if it was my place, I patted her back. "You wandered into our forest while playing with this bird and you fell off a tree into the lake". </p><p>I let her process as she caught her breath. </p><p>"Where are you supposed to be, kid?" </p><p>"I don't know. Daddy told me to go play outside. He said he had to take care of something and then took a rope into his bedroom. I went out to play with my bird and I wandered too far from home" </p><p>I felt my stomach sink at her words. This girl's dad committed suicide. I just knew it. </p><p>"Well uh. You should at least come get dried off. You don't wanna have to explain to your d-dad why you're all wet". </p><p>She shook her head as she wrung her hair out. I watched as her hands wandered up to the top of her head and her eyes, which were pink, widened. "My hat" </p><p>"Your hat?" </p><p>"It fell off I need my hat!" The girl turned to jump back into the water but I grabbed her hand. </p><p>"Woah woah woah it's alright. You don't swim so well. I'll find it" I dove back into the lake and swam around until I found it. A beanie knitted from orange acrylic yarn. I rose back up and handed her the soaking wet hat. </p><p>"It's all wet!" She said with a pout. I found my eyes drawn to her mouth as she stuck her bottom lip out. Why is my heart beating so loud? </p><p>"It's alright. It'll dry. Come on. We can get you cleaned up. </p><p>As I walked this girl back to the mansion I texted Grandpa and told him to wait by the garden door. </p><p>"What's your name hon?" I mentally kicked myself. It had just slipped out. But she didn't seem to mind. </p><p>"Lenore. What yours?" </p><p>I paused, debating if I should say Chara or Raven. She's a kid. What harm could she do? "Chara". </p><p>We arrived at the back door and she looked up in awe. "Your house is enormous!" I smirked at the amazement in her voice as I looked into my grandpa's eyes which were bugging out of his head. He opened the door and allowed us in, summoning two large towels from the bathroom as he did so. </p><p>"What fresh hell happened to you two?" </p><p>"I fell in the lake and Chara saved me!" Lenore said. The excitement in her voice stopped me in my tracks. G looked at me questioningly. </p><p>"Grandpa G this is Lenore. Lenore, this is my grandfather." </p><p>"Your grandpa is a monster?" The innocence in her voice caught me way off guard. I felt the blood rushing to my ears as my heart pounded. What the hell was this?!" </p><p>"Yep. You can call me G" </p><p>"Okay mister!" My heart jumped into my throat. What was with this girl?! </p><p>"Chara why don't you take Lenore to the protectorates wing and grab a shower?" </p><p>I nodded, grateful for the escape.</p><p>**************************</p><p>30 minutes later I had showered, gotten Lenore some spare dclothes, put the poor exhausted girl in bed in one of the spare protectorate rooms, and threw our wet clothes in the dryer. I ran a brush through my long hair before stepping out of my room into the main part of our wing. G sat there on the couch, texting my mother. </p><p>“She’s in bed in dry clothes” I reported, settling down next to him. </p><p>“Alright, good. I’m letting your mom know the situation. You have any idea what to do with her?” </p><p>“We can’t just toss her out. Her dad committed suicide” </p><p>G turned to me his eyes wide. “What?” </p><p>“She said her dad went into the bedroom with a rope and told her to go out and play. She wandered into our woods and fell in the lake” </p><p>“Oh. Oh my god.” </p><p>“Yeah. So we can’t just throw her out” </p><p>“You can talk to your mom about taking on another protectorate. I doubt he’d deny it” </p><p>“Alright” </p><p>**************************</p><p>When Mom and Azzy got home that night G and I explained the situation to everyone. Lenore hadn’t woken up yet so I had all the time I needed to vent my worries. </p><p>“...And that’s why I want to take her on as a protectorate” I finished. </p><p>“Course we can take her on kiddo” Mom assured me. I sighed audibly. Mom shot me a side-eyed glance but I shook him off. </p><p>“Now that’s outta the way, Sans and I discovered something important today that...” As Azzy caught G and Puns up on something, Mom beckoned me into the living room. We sat on the couch and he started in on me right away. </p><p>“You have a crush on this girl” </p><p>“WHAT?!” </p><p>Mom laughed. “Kiddo I could see it in your eyes the entire time you were talking. You like this girl don’t you?” </p><p>Was that why my heart was beating so loud?! “No! Yes? I don’t know!” I buried my head in my legs. </p><p>Mom leaned over and pulled me close to him. “Chara. Kiddo. You’re okay. It’s alright if you have a crush.” </p><p>“I don’t know what any of these feelings mean!” </p><p>“We’re figuring it out together kid. One step at a time. But no matter who you like, we stick together. We’re family, right?” </p><p>“Of course we are” I grumbled. </p><p>“Then it’s okay to admit that you have a crush on this girl. Tell you what. We’ll go up and see her together when she wakes up. Then you can decide if you really feel something for her.”</p><p>“What if I do?!” </p><p>“If you do you do. If you don’t you don’t. We can take it from there either way. Okay?” </p><p>“Okay...”</p><p>Mom pulled me closer. I leaned into his side, uncurling from my ball and tried to relax. </p><p>“Did you get my jacket wet?” </p><p>“Maaaaaybeeee....”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Headshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chara and her family stalk the stalkers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Boom! Headshot! 360 no-scope baby!" </p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Puns we aren't even playing that. We're playing Mario Kart" </p><p>"And I blue-shelled Peach!" </p><p>I blinked and stared at him, causing King Boo to drive off the edge and fall. </p><p>"Oh fuck!" </p><p>"Ha!" Puns cheered as Waluigi sped ahead into 2nd place. </p><p>"What is this game again?" Shitpost asked from her spot on the couch. </p><p>"Mario Kart" Mom said. "They play it constantly." </p><p>"One thing you learn about Chara and Puns. They work together in everything they do. But when it comes to games, they're competitive as hell and try and destroy each other" Azzy said. </p><p>"I think it's cute!" Lenore said, sitting up. Only to squeal and hide her face as one of the chain-chomps jumped out at me. I swerved and narrowly avoided it, just as Puns zoomed into first. </p><p>"Oh! Who won again? Who won again?!" </p><p>"You and I both know I can kick your ass at Peach Beach" I retaliated. </p><p>"You're on!" He said, navigating to the menu. </p><p>"As entertaining as this is to watch" Mom cut us off. "We've got to figure out when to schedule the new engine unveiling" </p><p>"We always do it on Tuesdays. What's wrong with this upcoming Tuesday?" Puns asked, hitting pause on his controller. </p><p>I jumped up and ran to the filing cabinet at the side of the room. Over there I caught sight of the calendar and saw exactly why it wasn't scheduled for this Tuesday. </p><p>"So when were you gonna tell us about the attack?" I asked, whirling to face my mom and brother. </p><p>"Slow down" Azzy said. "We don't know for sure-" </p><p>"So you suspected an attack and still didn't tell us?" </p><p>"This is the first Ive heard about an attack" Mom joined, crossing his arms and looking at Azzy. </p><p>"Better tell us what you heard". I practically ordered. </p><p>"I heard a few people at GCS the other day talking about how the Panther line was making a huge journey on Tuesday. I thought it could be taken as an attack? I don't know". </p><p>"Well you still need to tell us these things" Mom said. I stifled a laugh. Mom was using the mom-voice on his boyfriend. </p><p>"I know, I know. But that's why I don't want to do the unveiling on Tuesday. Just in case". </p><p>"Okay. Then we won't" Puns said decisively. Mom nodded his agreement. </p><p>"Okay so besides the train unveiling we need to be prepared for a possible attack on Tuesday?" I brought up. </p><p>"All hands on deck at GCS on Tuesday" Mom ordered.</p><p>**************************</p><p>Tuesday. GCS. Grand Central Station. Myself, Puns, Mom, Azzy, and Gaster were all patrolling the station and keeping our eyes peeled and weapons close. All the Protectorates were home. Safe. Away from chaos. </p><p>I stalked the corridors, keeping my ear trained on the sounds around me. At the same time I was trying to remain calm and put together. The employees nodded their respect, and anyone traveling by train moved out of my way. The station was spotless, as it always was for our visits. When the full family was visiting, the employees went out of their way to keep us satisfied. </p><p>During my search I spotted it. A normal looking man, all things considered, but I spotted the handgun shaped bulge in his pocket and the panther icon on his ball cap. The symbol for the Nightstalkers. </p><p>I quickly ducked around a corner and activated my voice-watch. “Suspicious figure sighted. Northeast hallway. T shirt and basketball shorts. Baseball cap with panther logo. Keep watch.” </p><p>“Copy that” Someone’s voice came through. I couldn’t tell if it was Mom or Puns. “Good job kid. Keep it casual.” </p><p>“Roger”. I shut off the watch and moved back out into the main flow of traffic. I kept an eye out for the ball cap. </p><p>When I spotted him I also spotted Mom at the intersection. I caught his eye and jerked my head in the direction of the guy. Mom nodded and kept on the guy’s trail. </p><p> Confident that the suspicious guy was being tracked, I headed to the elevator. </p><p>“Tracking now”. Mom’s voice came through the watch. “Leading to the green room. Meet up”. </p><p>“Roger” </p><p>“On it” </p><p>“Yes sir” </p><p>“Copy” </p><p>Haven been given orders I took the elevator to the fifth floor. The closest entry point to the green room. </p><p>I raced to the sun-roof, which opened over the green room. I stopped and crouched against the balcony. It was wide enough to hide me. </p><p>“He’ll enter first. Open fire as soon as door is open”</p><p>“Copy” Azzy’s voice came from both the watch and from next to me as he slid into place. I nodded my greeting and waited. </p><p>We soon spotted Gaster and Puns across on the other side of the balcony. All 4 of us were keeping an eye on the door. </p><p>The door knob jiggled and I brought out my gun and cocked it. </p><p>The door open. </p><p>A shower of bullets fell on the man who entered the room. A black metallic bullet that I recognized as one of Puns’s sunk into his head. </p><p>Mom entered and observed the corpse laying on the ground in front of him as the four of us descended into the ground  </p><p>Puns grinned as he turned to me and whispered something. If not for my ear I may not have picked it up. </p><p>“Headshot”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>